1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stress testing method, and more particularly to a stress testing method of performing file read/write on different types of system disks in a file system.
2. Related Art
“File system” refers to a management interface and a method to name a file, store a file, and organize a storage location for a file in a computer. Each operating system has a corresponding file system, for example, NTFS for Windows NT and EXT3 for LINUX. Through these file systems, users can systematically store a file into a storage device of the computer and effectively access the stored file. With the improvement of computer technology and the development of computer network technology, the storage space managed by the file system is no longer limited to devices such as hard disk of a single computer. For example, any folder can be connected to the computer through a USB hard disk or USB flash disk and mounted on the file system, so as to increase the capacity of the file system; or a remote server can be connected through network and the storage space in the server is considered as a logical disk or folder in the file system.
To build a file system, a stress testing should be performed to make sure that no data read/write error occurs due to frequent read/write of the data stored in the file system. The so-called stress testing is performing frequent read/write operations on the file system in a period of time, and recording whether there is an access error and the disk partition where the access error occurs. However, the building scope of the file system grows, the physical storage devices contained in the file system increase, and the constituted document files become more complicated, and thus the stress testing has become more complicated. At present, the stress testing of a file system generally has the following problems. The first problem is lacking of testing coverage and scope. The storage devices mounted on the computer system cannot be completely displayed on the file system due to insufficient drive letters. As some storage devices mounted on the file system cannot show their drive letters, the stress testing cannot be performed on these storage devices. The second problem is the problem of testing stress. As different types of storage devices support different read/write speeds, if storage devices of different read/write speeds are tested with equivalent testing data, for some storage devices of higher read/write speeds, their actual read/write rates may not be detected. The third problem is that a single test takes too much time and also occupies too many system resources.